Bulletproof Love
by beattleslover230
Summary: When Clare's close friend Fiona is murdered, Clare grows impatient to find out who killed her best friend. She decideds to take matters into her own hands and hires a dective to help. But, will they devolp a romance? Eclare story!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Degrassi or the charecters! I hope you enjoy the story and please review!**

*Clare's POV*

Dead silence was the only noise heard. Darkness was the only thing seen, besides the moon peaking through the blinds. I wondered, how could this happen? Did I really deserve the pain? I must deserve it, otherwise, why would this happen? How could everyone I love get hurt? No wonder everyone leaves me. All I do is hurt the people I love. If hadn't yelled at Fi she could still be here, but no, I had to say words better left unspoken and hurt her more than I could have thought possible. All I could feel is that this whole predicament was my fault. Fiona Coyne was dead because of me. I wish I would have left my mouth shut. Because all I, Clare Edwards, does is hurt the people I love. Now, after all these years, all the pain I cause is finally coming at me like a tidal wave. And now, my best friend and other friends' fiancé was dead. Murdered to be, exact. And now I have to live with the pain and guilt.

*Next Week*

"Clare are you going to be okay? You haven't eaten in days and won't stop crying" Adam questioned me. "I'll be okay Adam. I just can't help but question why you care about me right now. I killed you fiancé!" I yelled louder than I intended, Adam jumped from my outburst. "STOP saying that! You didn't make the murderer kill Fiona; so stop saying that. I know you think it's your fault but its not so, you need to stop thinking that." Adam tried reassuring me. I just nodded my head and controlled my sobs. Adam decided it would be a good idea to get out of the house for once this week. We decided to go to the grocery store, since I ran out of food since he's been there. Adam's such a pig.

*The Next Month *

Sadly, the police haven't been able to find the murderer or any good solid evidence. All they have is here body and foot print of the murderer, but nothing else. The days passed by agonizingly slow; not knowing who hurt Fi was eating at my soul. I knew if I didn't find out soon, I would eventually loose my sanity completely, and that can't happen since Adam still needed me, just like I needed him. But, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I didn't tell Adam but, I had arranged a meeting to meet with a detective today. I hope this goes well and I can get past Adam. "Hey Adam I'm going out for a bit, see you later." I prayed Adam would just let me go, but of course, I never got my way. "Where are you going?" He questioned me, now very suspicious. "I need some fresh air and some alone time, okay?" "Okay, just be safe and call me if you need me" YES! I got past Adam, now I hope I can find this place.

*At the Detectives*

Wow was the only thing that came to mind once I saw the place. It was a shabby, little brick building with a detective sign on the wall. The next thing I saw really scared me; I saw a hearse. Why would a hearse be here? I didn't realize I had been walking to the door until I was three inches in front of it. I guess there's no turning back now; I thought as I slowly opened the door. I was surprised; the inside wasn't as scary as the outside. Sure, it was dark and a little eerie. But, it had a strange homey sort of feel to it. I noticed there was another door at the end of the little building. I slowly made my way to the door. Should I knock? I guess my hand already knocked sine my thoughts were cut of with a low, male voice telling me to come in. I shakily opened the door to come face to face with the most handsome man I'd ever met. He slowly lifted his shaggy brown hair and I was met with the most beautiful green eyes I'd ever laid eyes on. He gave me a smirk and gestured for me to sit. I slowly made my way to the old worn out leather chair, and sat down. "I'm Clare. Clare Edwards. And you are?" I questioned, having a secret desire to hear his voice again. "I'm Elijah Goldsworthy, but you can just call me Eli." He said quickly, but still slow enough to understand. I nodded. "So, what brings a gorgeous girl like you here, today?" I blushed once I heard him call me gorgeous. "I was wondering if you could help me. My friend was murdered and the police aren't figuring it out fast enough, for my liking anyways. I was hoping you could help me figure out this case." He put his hands in a triangle form and nodded his head. "I'll try my best, now I'll just have to get as information as you know. The more the better chance we have at solving this case. I spent the hour and a half explaining what happened and gave him what evidence I had. Afterwards, we shook hands and I noticed how muscular he was. We exchanged phone numbers and decided to get coffee tomorrow to discuss the case more. I walked to my car while he stayed in his office. I can't believe I am attracted to the detective. I wonder if he feels the same way. I thought about this the whole drive home.

*Eli's POV*

Wow, that woman is beautiful. I've never seen anyone with as blue eyes as hers. I couldn't stop thinking about her. The way her auburn curls bounced when she walked, the way she blushed at little compliments, or how she would bite her lip. I couldn't stop thinking about having coffee with her tomorrow as I walked to my hearse. I hope I can keep this whole thing professional.

**Please review and leave ideas you have for future chapters! **

**Don't forget to review. Once I get 5 reviews I'll add the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I wanted give a special thank you to all of you who reviewed! It made my day, I couldn't stop smiling. P.s I don't own Degrassi or the charecters in this story. All I own is this story and the words on the page.**

*Clare's POV*

_Beep. Beep. Beep!_

I jumped once I heard the third beep of my alarm clock. I rolled out of bed, slowly, and made my way to my closet. I picked out my clothes and glanced at the clock. I still had an hour and a half until I met Eli for coffee. I can't wait to see his gorgeous, face. Or his eyes; once I see them my knees go weak. I mentally slapped myself for these thoughts. I quickly took a shower and devoured breakfast. I grabbed my purse and made my way out of the door. I made to The Dot with 15 minutes to spare. I got my caramel latté and sat down in a booth. Sooner than later the door of The Dot opened and I saw Eli. I waved for him to come over and he smirked. I couldn't stop the blush that quickly spread across my cheeks. This is going to be a long coffee date.

*Eli's POV*

I got up later than I hoped and hurried. I didn't want to wait any longer, I had to see her. All last, I couldn't get her out of my thoughts. She would find a way into my train of thought. I hurried to Morty, my hearse. I practically floored it to The Dot and got their 10 minutes before we had to meet. I locked the door of Morty and noticed auburn curls in the window of The Dot. I smirked to myself and made my way inside. I could feel my palms get a little sweaty as she noticed me and smiled. She waved my over and I gave her my signature smirk. Then I noticed she blushed; I can't believe we barely know each other and I already have that affect on her. I got my coffee and sat down across from her. A silence fell over us, I decided to break it. "So Clare, did Fiona have any enemies or anyone the police think killed her?" She slowly looked up and I could see the hint of sadness in her eyes. This must be a very touchy subject still. Before I could tell what I was doing, I grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She smiled slightly. "Well, Fiona didn't really have enemies… Oh except Katie Matlin. She hated Fiona since Adam loved Fiona, and not Katie. Katie was devastated to know Adam didn't like her and she swore to get revenge on Fiona. But, that was in high school. So, I don't know if that information really helps this case". Clare stated. "That could help us a lot Clare. Did Adam or Fiona keep in contact with Katie?" She hesitated, thinking quietly. "I know Fiona didn't, she would have told me. But, I don't know about Adam. I could call him. One second" She pulled out her phone and started talking. She hung after the couple minute conversation. "He said he kept in contact with here through his freshman year of college, but not after that. He hasn't talked to her since". "Do the police have any suspects?" I questioned. Katie seemed very suspicious. "They have one…" "If you don't mind me asking, who?" I questioned, I was very curious. She gulped. "Jake Martin. And last I heard, he was dating Katie." We talked a little longer about this and decided to meet up at the detective agency tomorrow to come up with a plan to get more evidence. We both got out at the same time and bumped into each other. Our noses brushed together and I swore I heard her stop breathing. We spent a couple seconds staring at each other, but, then I cleared my throat to try and stop the awkwardness. We pulled away and I saw her try to hide her blush. I tilted her chin and gave her a smirk. She smiled as she blushed more. She was as red as a tomato now; I couldn't help but crack a smile at her. I can't believe she's got me smiling now. She sure is special.

*Clare's POV*

I can't believe we almost kissed! Our noses were touching and we couldn't stop staring at each other. After he touched my chin, I about lost my balance, we'd never been so close. I decided to pull back a little and I noticed he was smiling at me. I can't believe he's not smirking. I cleared my throat. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I questioned hoping he would answer me; I needed to hear his low, husky voice before I left. "Yes you will." He answered quickly. I began to walk away when he grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear. "I can't wait till I see your beautiful face again". His hot breath on my neck and his voice sent chills down my spine and I swore if I blushed anymore, my face would explode. I turned and smiled and looked into his breathtaking eyes once more. I knew if I didn't leave now, I never would. So I said a quick goodbye and walked to car. Once inside I put my head on the steering wheel. His words clouding up my mind, his face was the only thing I saw in my vision. I can't wait until tomorrow, I thought, as I drove away from The Dot.

*Eli's POV*

Wow was the only word in my mind as I watched her walk away. I can't believe I just said that, but secretly I was glad I did. Once I saw her drive away I decided to leave and head home. I got into Morty and thought about her. I can't wait until were alone in my office tomorrow. I smirked at the thought and drove away.

**Review please! Give me feedback please, and who do you think the killer is? I want 5 NEW reviews before I update again, so... KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE! Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I decided to add another chapter even though I didn't get 5 reviews last chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy this story! P.S I don't own Degrassi or the charecters.**

*Eli's POV*

To say I was excited was an understatement. I couldn't wait until Clare got here. I can't believe I falling for her so fast. I'm falling faster than when I fell for Julia. _Julia_. The name, which belonged to the girl that ruined, my life. Thinking about her always made me dizzy. I shakily made my way to my cabinet to get a Tylenol. I swallowed the pill dry, hoping it would help my dizziness. _12:00 pm_ read my clock. One hour until Clare gets here. I decided to look at all the evidence Clare had given me.

I noticed something funny with the information I had. It says Fiona left her apartment at around 2:00 pm, and was at The Dot until about 4:30 pm. But, on the next page of the document, it says Fiona was at the library, where she was found dead, at 6 pm. I knew for a fact it didn't take 1 hour and a half to get to the library from The Dot. _Did someone lie about where she was? What if she had gone somewhere before going to the library, and they covered up that bit of information. _Now I needed to know everyone who talked to her that day. Any information could give me a clue about where she had gone before going to the library. Because, by the information on this document, they don't know anywhere else she went that day.

Soon my thoughts were interrupted by a quick, quiet knock at my door. Slowly, the door knob twisted and in walked a peppy auburn haired girl. I noticed she had picked up coffee for both of us. I thanked her for the coffee; she blushed and giggled, looking at the ground. She sat down and pulled a folder out of her purse and handed it to me. I gave her a confused look and opened the folder. It contained a list of names. _Jake Martin, Katie Matlin, Drew Torres, and Imogen Moreno. _

"Um, what is this?" I questioned, obviously very confused.

"Those are all the suspects that the police have for Fiona's murder. I figured if you had it then you could question them, and help us figure this case out quicker". She stated quickly. She started to bite her lip and I couldn't help but smirk; _she looked to damn adorable right now- _Focus Goldsworthy! I need to figure out this case, not think about how cute she looks when she bites her lip or when she blushes.

"Have you had a chance to look at the other evidence"? she asked me

"Yes, I noticed something weird. How long does it usually take you to get from The Dot to the library"?

"Walking, usually about thirty minutes max. But, driving usually takes me about ten to fifteen minutes. Why"? She asked me. I showed her the log of Fiona's day and asked Clare if Fiona had mentioned going anywhere else that day.

"Nope, she said she was going to get some coffee and go the library to do some work for college. She was on a break for that whole week."

"Did she seem like she was hiding anything from you, or acting suspicious or guilty of anything"? I asked her.

"Well, she wouldn't tell me where she was going for awhile then she broke down and told me not to worry. I was confused at first, but brushed it off. She had a strange envelope with her that day. She said it contained her work from college, but, I'm starting to question that." Clare looked very deep in thought.

"Do you know where that envelope is now?" I asked her. That envelope could contain a huge lead for this case.

"The police might have it, they still have her purse. I could see if I could look through her purse to try and find any evidence."

"Were, going to need that envelope. It seems to play a big part in this case." I stated, I was curious what was in it. Because, obviously, it wasn't school work.

"Okay enough of this depressing murder talk, lets play twenty questions." Clare said. I nodded my head and we started playing twenty questions.

*Clare's POV*

"Most embarrassing moment?" he asked me

"When I brought a vibrator to school. Please, don't ask. How did you get into being a detective?" His weird look turned into a very depressed, sad one. His eyes got cloudy and his smirk fell. He became very pale and avoided my gaze. I was very confused.

"Never mind; pretend I didn't bring it-"

"No, I want to tell you." I nodded for him to keep going.

"I had a girlfriend named Julia in high school. We were inseparable, we told each other everything. I had complete trust in her. One day I decided to surprise her by going to her house. I climbed through her open window and noticed she wasn't there. I went to open her door when I heard talking. I listened and heard someone ask "where's the dope?" I heard Julia say she didn't know what they were talking about. Then I heard footsteps, I hid in her closet. She and the guy walked into her room. I saw her walk to her dresser and pull out a bad with white powder. She handed him the bag while he handed her money. Then he left. After he left I came out of her closet and confronted her about what I just witnessed. I asked if she was a drug dealer and she told me yes. I was devastated and learned it had been going on for two years! It had been going on for as long as we had known each other. I told her to stop, that she could get hurt. She assured me no one would hurt her and promised to stop for me. I noticed Julia was around more and took it as a sign that she stopped. Then a couple months later, she distanced herself again. I confronted her and she told me she stopped. I looked around her room and sure enough I found a bag of the white powder again. We got in a huge fight, I said some hurtful things and drove home-"He choked on a sob and I grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze. He started his story again. "The next day I got a call from her step mom telling asking me if I had seen Julia that day. I was scared and we began to look for her. Later, I got a call to come to the hospital. I came and learned Julia had been shot by a gang and died instantly. Bam, the closest person I had was gone, and never coming back. It was my entire fault. That's I why I got involved with detective work, to help other people figure out what happened to their loved ones. If I hadn't known what happened, I don't know what I would have done." He started sobbing and shaking uncontrollably

I rushed out of my seat and gave him a hug. Luckily, he didn't push me away. We held onto to each other for dear life. We stayed like that for what felt like hours and then I pulled away gently and wiped away his tears with my thumbs. We stared into each other eyes and I noticed him lean in a little. He kept looking back and forth between my lips and my eyes. I leaned in a little and did the same.

Slowly, we both leaned in and I felt his lips brush mine. I couldn't take it anymore; I needed his lips on mine. I closed the space between us and kissed him furiously but, gently. Our lips moved in sync and I felt his arms snake around my waist. I put my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer, so now I was straddling his waist. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip and I opened my mouth a little. Our tongues wrestled for awhile. I felt my lungs on fire from lack of oxygen and used all my strength to pull away. I slowly pulled away and he rested his forehead against mine. We both were panting, completely out of breath. The last thing I heard was him breathlessly say wow and then the room began to spin. Then, everything went black.

**I wonder what's wrong with Clare! **

**Well, if you review then you'll find out! If i get at least TWO reviews, I'll add Chapter Four ASAP! So, REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**AND PLEASE...**

**REVIEW! Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad you like the story. This chapter is really just Eclare fluff EVERYWHERE! So, if you only read this story for the criminal/murder solving part, you will have to wait until next time. But, ENJOY and please REVIEW! Reviews let me know people actually care about my story and like reading it.**

*Clare's POV*

_Clare…._

_Clare…._

_CLARE!_

I woke up to someone yelling my name and shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes to see a concerned Eli. His expression changed instantly once he saw I was awake. He smirked and hugged me, gently. I hugged him back, confused about what just happened. We hugged for a minute; then he pulled away.

"What happened?" I asked. One second me and Eli are kissing, and the next I'm on the ground, being shaken awake.

"You passed out, are you okay? You've been passed out for about 2 hours, but you were still breathing, so I didn't call 911."

"I'm fine. I wonder why I passed out." I asked, slightly panting.

"Maybe, from lack of oxygen." Eli said with a cute little wink at the end; obviously referring our little make-out session that just occurred. I blushed furiously. He slightly chuckled and stood up, holding his hand out for me to grab. I grabbed his hand and he slowly helped me up; probably afraid if I got up to fast, I would faint again. We stood their awkwardly after I got up. He cleared his throat and I looked up slowly.

"Should we resume our little game?" He questioned me, smirking in the process. No matter how many times he smirked, I would always get the same amount of butterflies in my stomach every time. I looked at my watch. _7pm. _

"I would love to, but, it's getting kind of late. I should be getting home." His smirk began to fade with every word I just said. By the end his smirk was completely gone and in its place was a small frown. I felt bad for rejecting his offer, but, it was time to be getting home. I had homework and had to check up on Adam. Suddenly, I noticed Eli's smirk slowly fall into place and he looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"What if we got to my apartment for some coffee and food?" he asked me. The hopeful and caring look in his eyes kept looking at me, I couldn't say no.

"Why not, homework can always be done later" He nodded and put his hand out for me to take. I noticed he had already grabbed his bag; I quickly grabbed my purse and took his hand. He led me outside. As we were reaching my car, he interlocked our fingers and looked at me, as if asking if this was okay. I smiled in reply and he smirked.

We made it to my car and I tried to get my hand out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let me. I looked at him, confused why he was doing this. Suddenly, in less than a couple seconds I was pinned on the car door with Eli smirking at me mischievously. He slowly leaned in and kissed me. Softly and gently; he pulled away a couple seconds later and whispered.

"Follow the hearse."

I nodded as he began to walk away. I got into my car and turned on the engine, waiting for Eli to start his car. His hearse started and began to pull out of the small parking lot. I followed and we began to drive to a small, quiet part of Toronto. For some reason, I always imagined Eli living downtown, but I was wrong. He pulled up to a small little cottage style house. It was slightly in the middle of no where, but still near town. I parked and got out looking at the cute little house. It was small, but I figured Eli lived alone, since it looked big enough for one to two people to live in. It was dark green with a little white porch swing. It was, perfect. I smiled thinking about the house, oblivious to the fact Eli had slowly came up from behind me. He put his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder. I blushed at his loving actions. Even though we've only known each other for a short time, I feel as if we've known each other forever.

"It's beautiful, Eli. How long have you lived here?"

"I got it right after high school. I couldn't take living with my parents anymore. I love them dearly, but, they were driving me crazy." He chuckled afterwards. I smiled at his laugh, it was so adorable. We stayed there, looking at the surroundings, Eli's arms still snaked around my waist, his head resting on my shoulder. Slowly, he pulled away; I instantly missed his warmth around me. He turned me around and placed a loving kiss on my lips before pulling away.

He took my hand in his. This time I intertwined our fingers, I looked at him and I saw a slight blush on his cheeks. He took me up to the house and opened the door. We slowly made our way inside. I could tell I was going to be here for a long time.

**So, if you didn't catch why Clare passed out, it was because she had lack of oxygen for a little to long ;)**

**Mainly fluff but next chapter I hope to add a LOT more of Fiona's murder into the mix. I need FOUR reviews for a new chapter to be up so...**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**and...**

**REVIEW! :) I hope you enjoyed and let me know who YOU think the killer is !**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO sorry I haven't updated in FORVER! I thought it had only been a week, but its been like TWO! ahhh that's not good. Well, I decided to fix some Eclare hearts and give you guys more fluff than I intended, it just kinda happened once I started typing. So, ENJOY and please read the note at the bottom of this.**

*Eli's POV*

I was glad Clare decided to come to my cottage with me. She's special since only my parents have seen it. I've never let any other girl see it, especially since I didn't want a psycho ex-girlfriend stalking me in the middle of nowhere. That sounds like the perfect horror movie. We walked into the dark house; I flipped on the light switch to be greeted by an unfamiliar note on the counter. I let go of Clare's hand and made my way, slowly, to the counter. The note read; _stay away if you know what's best for you. Nothing is as it seems._ And at the bottom was some scribbles which could be a signature of some sort.

"What is that"? Clare asked, obviously a little creeped out by the events that had just occurred. I showed her the note and she gasped and started to shake. I hugged her lightly and she held onto me for dear life. I was slightly confused by her actions, since she hadn't received the note and it technically wasn't a death threat. After holding her for about five minutes, her trembling increased so I picked her up bridal style, and walked to my living room. I set her down on the black leather couch and she started to whimper slightly, like a helpless puppy. Her baby blue eyes held absolute terror. I noticed a thin line of tears filling her eyes and she stared up at me. I picked up her feet and sat down on that end of the couch, I gently laid her feet down across my lap.

"Clare, what's wrong?"

She just stared at me, completely terrified. After about 15 minutes of staring at each other and listening to pure silence; she slowly pulled her feet away from me, and crawled over onto my lap. She straddled my waist and looked at me, and then she laid her head on my chest and began to sob quietly. I rubbed her back and whispered soothing things into her ear. After about, a half an hour of doing this I quietly whispered.

"Clare, you need to tell me what's wrong. Why are you acting this way"?

She slowly pulled her head away from my chest and wiped her tears away. She silently cleared her throat and let out a breath I didn't know she was holding.

"That note… I got a note just like that two weeks after Fiona died. I had been bugging every police station, every detective agency I could find to help me. I wanted to know what happened so to my best friend, I would have done just about anything to know. I guess someone didn't like my intentions to much and started to send me notes like that. The same signature and everything. At first they started out like the one you just received, but as I kept getting answers from the police; the scarier the notes got." She paused for a brief moment, and started her story again.

"I remember one day the police had given me the times and places Fiona had been so I could tell the detective I had hired. As I was walking to my car I saw a note, I looked at it and it said. _Watch you back Saint Clare; you never know who's around the corner. Or in your case; behind you. _I remember turning around and seeing someone in all black wearing a clown mask with a golf club, the last thing I remember was waking up in my bed at my house. After that day I decided to stop contacting the police and the detective and just let them figure this out, without my help. Once I stopped contacting the police, I stopped getting the notes and I never saw the clown in all black again. I decided to move from New Brunswick to Toronto, about four months ago. Lately, I've been involved with this police but, I always make sure I'm in a disguise when I go; in case the clown is waiting for me at the police station. I'm scared since you got a note, it's going to stalk and hurt you Eli. I… I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt, all because of me."

After that she started crying again. I couldn't believe this loving, caring, beautiful girl actually cares about me that much. I grabbed her and pulled her to my chest. I hugged tighter than I've ever hugged someone before. She cried into my chest and I rubbed her back, saying nothing. After awhile of holding onto each other she stopped crying and pulled away. I grabbed her head into my hands and wiped her tears away with my thumbs. She sniffled slightly while I rubber her cheeks.

"Clare, I will be fine. I'm a detective, I'm use to danger. And I can't believe you care about me this much."

"I meant what I said Eli, I care about you a lot. I feel like I've known you my whole life."

"You just stole the words right out of my mouth". She smiled and lunged at me, kissing me fiercely. She licked my bottom lip, practically begging for entrance, which I couldn't deny. I'm starting to think I love this girl, but, it's too early to tell her that. Hell, were not even dating! Slowly, I pulled away; Clare gave me a confused look. I couldn't help but smirk at how damn adorable she looked right now. I gave her a small reassuring kiss.

"Clare, would I have the pleasure of escorting such a beautiful girl to dinner, let's say. Tomorrow night?" I whispered against her lips. She smiled and started blushing a little, her cheeks turning a light pink color.

"Depends, do I happen to know this so called, beautiful girl?"

"I think you happen to know her pretty damn well."

"Well Sherlock, it looks like you have a date tomorrow." She said to me, smiling like a fool, which happened to look to cute.

"Good conclusion… Watson."

"So, I guess were now partners in crime?" she questioned me.

"Elementary my dear Watson, of course were partners in crime." I winked after I said that in my best British accent. She giggled like crazy and lightly kissed my lips, and pulled away after only a couple of seconds.

"Does this mean I can lay low with my _boyfriend _for a couple days; excuse me I meant, my partner in crime?" I smirked when she said boyfriend and chuckled at the last part.

"Of course girlfriend, I mean, Watson"

We then sealed our little banter with couple of playful kisses. We lay down on the couch together, after I got one of my blankets out. I lay down first, lying on my back and pull down to lie on top of me. So we lay chest to chest. I pull the blanket over us as Clare snuggles into my chest, her auburn curls tickling my face. I pull her curls away, and lightly kiss the top of her ear and whisper,

"Wanna watch a movie?"

I hear her mumble a yes, we decided on a movie we both enjoy, _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. _We watch the movie and half way through I hear soft snoring sounds coming from the little body curled up on my chest. I smirk and kiss her curls and whisper,

"Goodnight Clare, don't worry I won't let anything hurt you."

After that I quickly drifted off into a deep sleep with the girl I love curled up on me.

**AWWWWW! So fluffy :)**

**Anyways, I need THREE reviews for the next chapter. And to answer any questions,**

**Eli and Clare are now dating (officially)**

**Sherlock and Watson are Sherlock Holmes and Watson if you didn't catch that. **

**AND when Eli says "Elementary my dear Watson" It's a saying I've heard and I think Sherlock Holmes said it so that line is not mine but everything else is.**

**P.S, I dont own degrassi or the charecters. If I owned Degrassi it would probably only have Eli, Clare, Adam, Alli, Fiona, and Dave since their my favorite charecters and since i ship FADAM, ECLARE AND DALLI! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews! You guys are dope. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry I don't update often, it's mainly because of school and also the fact that I have NO inspiration. My inspiration has been drained, but, don't worry because I WILL NOT abandon this story! So keep reviewing and feel free to leave ANY ideas or suggestions. I want to make sure my readers are enjoying the story, as much as I am writing it. Anyways, enough with this small talk LETS GET TO THE STORY! **

The Next Day

*Clare's POV*

I slowly opened my eyes to be greeted with two piercing jade eyes already looking at me. I blushed slightly, hiding my face in his chest. He chuckled slightly, pushing my hair to the side, tucking it behind my ear. He slowly leaned forward and placed a slow loving kiss on my forehead. He pulled away and I looked up. Aqua and jade collided, causing me to old my breath.

"Good morning Blue Eyes".

"Good morning Eli". I smiled after, trying to show him I was happy to see him.

"You know, I could get use to waking up to a beautiful girl lying on my chest every morning". I giggled and he put on his signature smirk. Oh how I could look at that smirk all day long, never getting tired of it.

"So, what do you want to do on this lovely Saturday morning?" he asked me. I was glad today was the weekend and I didn't have to go to school or work today.

"Why don't we just lay here for awhile? I'm so warm and cozy, we could cuddle…" I blushed slightly, we just got together last night and I'm already asking to cuddle? He probably thinks I'm a creep and-

"That sounds perfect. You know I couldn't pass up an invitation to cuddle with my beautiful girlfriend." I smiled wildly. Eli moved slightly so we could lie side by side, but still facing each other. He opened his arms and I giggled. I crawled into his arms, huddling into his chest. I closed my eyes, drifting in and out of consciousness. Slowly my eyes closed; to then spring open when I heard a thud. I noticed Eli was gone, I began to worry. What if the masked man came back? I heard someone groan and peeked over the edge of the couch. I saw Eli lying on the floor rubbing his forehead. I giggled and took a minute to take in his appearance. He had a major case of bed head, but he could pull it off. His white tee was slightly wrinkled, while his basketball shorts were perfectly straight. After a couple of minutes he got up and smirked at me.

"You hungry?" he questioned me. Before I could answer my stomach growled loudly, I blushed at the awful sound. He chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes." He made breakfast and we ate quietly, having small talk here and there. We decided to go to the detective agency to figure out some more information about Fiona's murder and the masked man. Eli quickly got dressed into a grey v-neck and black skinny jeans, not bothering to dress up since he technically wasn't open today. We hopped into Morty and drove to the agency. Eli parked and we walked hand in hand into the building.

We began work on the information we had.

"I think we are going to have to get some more information on Jake Martin, and Katie Matlin." Eli suggested. I decided to call Alli to see if she had any information about Jake or Katie since she keeps up on all of the gossip on everyone from high school. We talked for about a half an hour. She told me as far as she knew, Katie and Jake were going strong and that she would check up ASAP. I needed to find out where they were the day of Fiona's murder. I wonder if- my though were soon interrupted when I heard something clicking against the window. Eli and I both heard since we looked at each other at the same time. He gave me a puzzled look and I shrugged. We decided to ignore it, but suddenly a heavy rock went through the window.

"What the hell?" Eli yelled, obviously mad that someone smashed his window. I noticed there's was something attached to the rock. I picked it up and noticed a note was around the rock tied with string around it. I untied the string and read the note. My breath got stuck in my throat. Eli gave me a concerned look at walked over to me. He took it and slowly, his jade eyes opened in fear.

_Don't underestimate me. If you know what's best for you, you will not talk to any suspect. If so, just know you'll face a not so nice consequence, which may involve a gun, who knows? Watch your back, little emo boy. _

**DUH. DUH. DUHHH! **

**I wonder what will happen! If you're curious too, then click the REVIEW button. I need some reviews to let me know people are still reading this story! **

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

**Please…. REVIEW! **** I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I was thinking about starting a new story… anyone interested? Any ideas? I might start doing One-Shots, since sometimes I get inspiration to write a piece, not a whole story. This chapter is going to FULL of drama, so BEWARE. **

*Eli's POV*

I tried to process what I just read, _it may involve a gun. Watch your back little emo boy._ To say I was scared was an understatement. My thoughts were interrupted by Clare, sobbing. I walked over to her and put my arms around her. She buried her face in my chest and cried. I could feel my shirt begin to turn damp.

"Shhh, baby it's going to be okay." Her cries began to slow down a little. After a couple of minutes she pulled away from my chest, her eyes red and puffy. Her big blue eyes looked at me, filled with pure terror. I could feel my heartbreak at the sight.

"Eli… what if you get hurt? I couldn't live with myself if you died because of this case. I can't loose you Eli…" she whispered the last part, but I could still hear it.

"Clare, I'll be fine. Your not going to loose me, I've dealt with death threats before, nothing is going to happen." I tried to reassure her, but at the same time I felt like I was also trying to reassure myself.

"Why don't we go back to my house and look at the information, make whatever calls we need to make?" I asked her. I figured she would be too scared to stay here.

"Okay…" she whispered. I grabbed my bag; putting all of the files in. we headed out the door. I locked everything up. I looked around to make sure there wasn't anything suspicious. I didn't see anything so I out my arm around Clare's waist securely, and made my way to the car. I helped Clare get in, and made my way to my side. As soon as I was about to open the door, I thought I heard car tires. I turn my head, looking everywhere, but saw nothing. I just shrugged it off and got in the car. As we started driving away, I noticed a black van get behind us. As we kept driving, it followed us. A bad feeling started to develop in the pit of my stomach. I started to drive away from my house.

"Eli? Where are we going?" Clare asked me worriedly.

"I don't want to scare you but, I think someone's following us. So, I'm going to drive around; see if they are or not." I noticed a tear trickle down her face, so I grabbed her hand as we continued to drive around.

"I'm going to take us to the library, that way if someone is stalking us, they won't hurt us since there are other people around." She nodded her head slowly. I pulled up to the library, looking behind to notice the black van gone. I let out a shaky breath as we got out of the car. We made our way into the library and decided to look around. We made are way to the back, looking at the wide selection of books available.

"I think someone's stalking us, here, right now." Clare told me. I waited a little bit before I turned around to see a black figure disappear quickly, not wanting to be noticed. I grabbed Clare's hand and started walking around the library. Then I noticed the black figure open the back door to escape.

"Get ready to run." I told Clare. I then held her hand tight and ran fast pulling us to the entrance. We got outside to see someone's shadow by our car. I put a finger to my lips, signaling to Clare to stay silent. We crouched down and walked slowly to Morty. We got to the front of Morty; I peered around to see the shadow still there. I slowly made my way around the car when all the sudden they turned to looked and I was face to face with a person in all black wearing a clown mask. I was shocked for a couple of seconds until the clown leaped at me. It began to punch me, and then I heard Clare shriek. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was.

"Not so strong now, emo boy." Then darkness consumed me.

**Pretty intense right? I hope you liked it, and PLEASE REVIEW. I cannot stress this enough. I need to know people are actually reading this. I know I said I wouldn't abandon the story, but if no ones reading it, then I will. I WILL ABANDON IF NO ONE REVIEWS. So, get your fingers typing. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, I haven't updated in FOREVER and I'm sorry! I got NO reviews last chapter. When I get no reviews it makes me think that NO ONE CARES about this story. And if no one cares, then bye-bye story. And I HATE when people abandon stories; I don't wanna be one of those people. But, need to know people are reading. So, review, review, review! **

_**Italics=**_Eli's Thoughts

***Eli's POV***

_Damn… What the hell happened?_ I rubbed my throbbing head and groaned. It felt like someone beat me with a bat! _Where am I? _My unfamiliar surroundings were beginning to frighten me. "HOLY SHIT where's Clare?" I began to panic. I tried to remember what happened earlier, but my mind would process correctly. I was deep in my thoughts when I heard a dark chuckle.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the one and only Eli Goldsworthy himself." The masked figure began to clap and walk towards me.

"Who the hell are you and where is Clare?" I yelled. The figure began to chuckle darkly, like they were enjoying my pleas for help, for answers.

"Your precious little baby is fine. I don't want or need her; it's you I was looking for. You see, she is no use to me. She doesn't have the answers I'm looking for Emo Boy." As the figure talked they were walking towards me. I stand by the wall, opposite of the figure. I couldn't help but be afraid.

"Whatever you need or want, I'll give to you. Just don't hurt Clare."

"Calm down Goldsworthy. I'm not letting you leave so soon. Ill give you a hint as to why you're here. You know things and people Clare doesn't." And with that the figure was off. _What the hell are they talking about? Think Goldsworthy, think. Who do I know that Clare doesn't? Well shit a lot of people! Maybe… Fitz? Or Imogen? No, Clare knows Imogen from the list of suspects. But, what if they're trying to trick me? I'm officially going to go crazy. _I kept thinking for the rest of the night. Slowly my eyelids started to close, and I drifted off into a deep slumber.

*Clare's POV*

I sat sobbing at Adam's house. He held me while I soaked his shirt with salty tears. How could this happen? How could I let Eli get kidnapped?

"A-A-Adam? What if they hurt him? I'm such a helpless naïve girl! I should I helped him but no, I had to be weak and let that bastard throw me to the ground. I should have gotten up an-"

"Clare! Stop saying that. When I found you, you were out cold. There's no way you could have gotten up and saved Eli! And they won't hurt him. Eli's a strong, capable guy. He'll get out okay. It will be alright Clare, just give it time." I continued to sob while Adam rubbed my back. I can't believe this happened. My puffy, red eyes started to close and I fell asleep. All I remember is Adam carrying me to his bed and tucking me in. After that, I was out.

*Eli's POV*

I woke up to the sound of pounding. I slowly opened my eyes. The masked figure was standing there staring at me.

"Have you figured out why I need you?"

"Why don't you just tell me? I'll answer your damn question, okay?" I said. The figure walked closer to me. They put their mouth by my ear and chuckled. I shivered out of pure discomfort.

"Now where's the fun in that?" They turned away and walked out of the room. I sighed, mentally exhausted. I just wanted to know that Clare was okay. Tears started to well in my eyes at the thought of Clare hurt, thinking that I was dead. I hoped she can feel somewhere in her heart that I'm okay. All I know is, I need a plan to get out of here and fast.

*Clare's POV*

It's been 3 weeks since Eli went missing. Every night I cried myself to sleep; pleaing and praying to God he was alive. Adam and I have searched, we even called the cops to report a missing persons. But so far, no luck. I lie in bed and look at a picture of Eli, his dark locks in his face. His smirk perfectly in tact on his perfect face. I couldn't help but smile at the picture, and in that moment I knew I had to find Eli, soon. I got out of bed and headed to the police station. I was going to do whatever I could to find him. Even if it mean't me getting hurt in the process.

*Eli's POV*

I finally figured out how I'm going to get out of here. My plan was intact as I started banging on the walls and yelling. I felt like a little kid throwing a tantrum after not getting a toy at Toy's R Us. Suddenly, the door flew open and in came the masked figure, perfect.

"What the hell are you doing Emo Boy? Do want me to show you how to shut up, because I will!"

"Why don't you come over here and show me?" I challenged the masked figure. They walked over to me and pinned my wrists to the wall. I tried to put on my best terrified expression. Then I kneed them down there. They yelped in pain, and held onto the area of pain. Then I ran. I ran out the door as fast as I could run. I kept running until I couldn't breathe any longer. I looked back to see no one following me. I began to walk to Adam's house. I knew he'd know where Clare was. I had to see her. To hold her, and tell her how much I love her. I wanted to become intoxicated with her vanilla perfume, kiss her soft pink lips. I finally made it to Adam's house and knocked on the door. He opened the door and became wide eyed.

"Eli?" he asked, completely speechless.

"The one and only. Where's Clare?" we gave each other a man-hug.

"You see about Clare… umm… she's with the police right now. She's going with them to be the bait they use to lure you kidnapper to find you." He told me.

"WHAT?" I yelled as loud as I could. What if she gets kidnapped? Or worse… I began to run to the police station. I had to figure out where they were going and find Clare.

**I hoped you liked it! I will try and update again soon. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys SOOOO much for the reviews. It made me very happy that people were reading and enjoying the story. I don't know how often I will update but I will try and update at least once a month. So, enjoy. :) **

*Clare's POV*

_I can't believe I'm doing this. But, I have to save Eli. If I don't, I don't know how much longer I live without knowing he's safe. _I took a deep breath as the police car pulled up the abandon warehouse that we were going to use to lure the kidnapper. To say I was scared would be an understatement, I purely terrified. _Remember, your doing this for Eli._ I kept saying that in my head, trying to calm down. I shakily opened the car door. I stepped out on to the cool gravel.

I shut the door and stood next to the car, unaware of what to do.

"Are you sure you want to do this Clare? You can back out, but, you have to decide now." Officer Stevens told me. I let out a shaky breath before I spoke.

"I have to do this for Eli. I love him and, I just… need to know he's okay." The officer nodded his head and grabbed his walkie talkie. He began talking very fast and quietly, nodding his head occasionally. He stopped talking and put away his walkie talkie. He looked at me, almost pleading with his eyes for me to cancel this.

"You ready Clare?"

I took a deep breath.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

*Eli's POV*

_No, no, no, no, NO. _I thought to myself as I quickly ran to the police station. _How could she do that? Is she crazy? Well no shit Sherlock she is, she could get hurt! Why Clare? Why must you worry about others so much?_ After running for 15 more minutes, I finally reached the police station. I panted heavily as I opened the door. I jogged to the main desk.

"E-e-excuse me… do you know where I can f-find a Clare Edwards. D-do you know where she went-t?" I asked, panting heavily the whole time.

"I'm sorry bro, that information is not available to the public." The officer told me. I groaned, completely frustrated and pissed off. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to my face, mere inches from each other.

"Listen here, my girlfriend is about to be kidnapped because she thinks I'm missing. I love that girl and I can't live without her, so please, just tell m where they went to I can stop them. I'm begging you, dude." I pleaded.

"Dude, they went to abandon warehouse on 6th street. Go to your girl, you don't have much time. Here's let's take my car, we can get there faster." I nodded and thanked him endlessly. He hopped in the car and he floored it. We got there in less than 8 minutes. Cop cars were everywhere, but the only thing I was concerned about was Clare. Suddenly, my eyes landed on auburn curls. I couldn't help but smile widely, there's my girl. I hopped out of the car but then was met with a horrible discovery. A masked figure was standing beside her, gripping her waist tightly, with a gun next to her head. She had tears in her eyes and was shaking terribly. My heart broke at the scene before me.

"Stay right where you are Goldsworthy, if you move she get's it. And you wouldn't want that now, would you?" the masked figure asked me as they chuckled darkly. I began to shake at the thought of Clare dying.

"What do you want?" I asked the figure. They chuckled and began to loosen their grip on Clare. Clare took that point to bolt away; as she ran all I heard was gun shots and screams as I blacked out.

*Clare's POV*

After I felt the masked figure release their grip I decided to run. As I ran I heard gun shots and turned around to see bullets and people going everywhere. Some people fleeing the scene while others were trying to save each other. But, all I could think about was Eli. What if he was dead? What if he just died because I decided to run away at that moment? I screamed and was then dragged away. I began to scream when I felt someone's hand on my mouth. I thrashed and did everything I could to try and get away but it was no use, this person was not budging.

I felt their breath on my ear. I began to cry, I was purely terrified.

"Clare its okay, its Officer Stevens, please calm down." He let go of me and I turned around to be faced with the white haired man. I pulled him into a tight hug and began to sob uncontrollably. He held me for a couple minutes then said.

"Come on Clare, let's go visit Eli."

*Eli's POV*

_OW shit. What happened? _I slowly opened my eyes to be blinded by lights. I groaned and heard light snoring. I look and see Clare cuddled into my side on the hospital bed. She must have put my arm around her and passed out. I lightly chuckled at how adorable she looked; lips slightly parted, hair every which way, snoring lightly. I kissed the top of her head and pushed some of her curls out of her face. I began to close my eyes again when I felt the little, warm body next to me stir. I closed my eyes tightly; I didn't want to disappoint her with seeing me as soon as I woke up. She stirred a little and looked at me, her big blue eyes staring at me, innocently. She gently pushed my bangs away from my face and moved a little to kiss my cheek. After she kissed my cheek I felt her move closer to my ear. I could feel her hot breath on me, and then she completely surprised me. She kissed my ear slowly and whispered 'I love you, Eli'. She slowly pulled away from my ear and laid her head on my chest, drawing lazy circles on my chest. I couldn't take it anymore; I needed her to know that I was okay.

I slowly opened my eyes, green clashed with blue. I saw her eyes light up as she saw me.

"Hey, Baby Blue." I told her. She gasped and slowly started to get off my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and held her closer to me. Soon are faces were inches from each other. I smirked and quickly said.

"I love you Clare." And I kissed her, deeply. She quickly kissed me back; with just as much love and compassion as I had. I felt her began to smile into the kiss, and I began to try and kisser her deeper. My tongue licked her bottom lip, begging her for entrance into her mouth. She gladly let me as she slowly opened her mouth. Our tongues began to wrestle. I couldn't help but be intoxicated by her, she tasted exactly like strawberries. We both pulled away at the same time, slightly panting. If I could kiss her forever, I would. We put our foreheads together, letting our breaths mix together. We were both smiling widely at each other. And in that instant, I knew any obstacle we went through; we'd make it out okay.

*Clare's POV*

After mine and Eli's little kissing session we laid down and watched a movie. He held me close under the warm blanket. Occasionally, he would nuzzle his head into my neck and give it a quick kiss, which always made me giggle.

"Hey Clare, I just realized, I don't know why I'm here." Eli asked me. I couldn't help but blush, I can't believe I didn't tell him before.

"Oh, um… whenever the gun shots went off your twisted your ankle and fell. You were unconscious. We think the gun man thought you were dead, that's why he didn't shoot you." I said nervously. The whole scene began to play in my head. I felt tears begin to well in my eyes at the thought. I tried to compose myself so Eli wouldn't notice but, of course he did.

"Blue Eyes, baby, what's wrong?" He asked me, his voice full of concern and love. I felt a tear slide down my cheek; Eli grabbed my face in his hands and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. His jade eyes were full of concern and worry, pleading me to tell him what was wrong. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"I was just thinking about earlier. Eli… I… I thought you-u d-d-d-died." After that sentence I began to sob hysterically. Eli quickly wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. He whispered over and over again that he was okay. I continued to cry for about twenty minutes. Eli pulled away and grabbed a Kleenex from the nightstand. He wiped my puffy red eyes and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Clare, it's okay, I'm fine and healthy. Were together again; I love you okay. Please, Blue Eyes don't cry again. Let's get some sleep okay?" I nodded my head and we laid down. He tucked me into his side and kissed my forehead. He began to play with my curls.

"Goodnight Clare, I love you so much." He said to, and I knew he meant every word.

"Goodnight Eli, I love you forever and always." I said, he kissed me curls and continued to play with my hair until we both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**AWWW. So much fluffiness, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. They made my day(: So if you want another chapter, REVIEW. Give me any ideas you have for the next chapter, I'll consider any ideas! **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
